


Amazing (Mira) Grace

by LadyElizabethWoodville



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Labour, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElizabethWoodville/pseuds/LadyElizabethWoodville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's wife goes into labour. Bit of mild swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing (Mira) Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know/own any persons. It is not based on a true story/event(s). It is entirely a fictive work.

Amazing (Mira) Grace  
You sat cross-legged on the couch, one hand absentmindedly on the swell of your growing stomach. Tom's fingers raked softly through your hair. The television flickered, and you tried to concentrate on the film that was playing. You sighed uncomfortably as you stretched, trying to find a position that put less strain on your back.  
"What's up darling?" asked Tom, his face panicked, his arms half outstretched towards you.  
"Nothing. Just my back. It's pretty sore today" you winced as you shifted your weight backwards.  
Tom picked up the remote and clicked off the television.  
"Come on" he said helping you off the couch, taking most of your weight.  
He led you upstairs and sat you on the bed. He began to place a wall of pillows at the end.  
"Okay" he said "sit leaning forward with your arms on the top of the footboard and let the pillows support your stomach".  
You did as he instructed, resting your head on top of your folded forearms. You felt Tom slide behind you. His long fingers slowly stroked circles at the bottom of your spine.  
"Does that feel okay sweetheart?" he asked.  
You mumbled back a muffled "Mmhm", indicating to him to keep going.  
You could already feel the tension easing in your back. As always, Tom's hands were magical and managed to soothe whatever was bothering you with the slightest touch.  
"I'm just going to press a bit harder love" he said softly.  
Tom kneaded the aching muscles in your back with the base of his palms, and a low moan escaped your lips. If you weren't so tired, and heavily pregnant, you would definitely be seriously turned on right now.  
"Good?" Tom chuckled, and you nodded your head.  
He continued relieving all the tension with long soft strokes of his palms and then small pressured circles with his fingers. He finished by placing a tender peck on your shoulder. He scooted towards the top of the bed, bringing you back carefully to lean against him.  
"Thank you so much" you sighed.  
"It's no problem" Tom smiled, his large hand pressed delicately against the underside of your belly "you know I'll do whatever I can to make this easier for you. God knows it hasn't been easy lately".  
He muttered that last line under his breath, and you knew exactly what he meant. He wasn't talking about the horrible morning sickness you'd had in your first trimester, or the strange cravings you'd developed, or the hormones that had you screaming at him for not doing the smallest of things properly; and then crying in his arms the next. No. He was talking about the two miscarriages you'd suffered before now. You had expressed to Tom when you met him that it could be difficult for you to have children. You'd been diagnosed with Poly-cystic Ovarian Syndrome as a teenager and your doctor warned you that you had an alarmingly high risk of miscarriage. Tom had been concerned, but told you that he would keep trying for a baby, no matter how long it took. Your first miscarriage was devastating, you'd gotten your hopes up and told all of your family and friends, only to have your heart broken when you went to see the midwife. The second one nearly tore you apart, you had miscarried another child when you were still raw from the loss of your first. Your only hope was Tom. He was your rock throughout, despite mourning the losses himself. You tried for a long time to get pregnant again, without success. However, seven months ago, you rang Tom excitedly whilst he was away filming his new project to tell him that you were two months pregnant. The first few months were touch and go, and you anxiously waited to see if you would make it to the second trimester. Miraculously, you had, and you were now in your third; expecting a baby girl in a matter of days.  
You snuggled into bed beside each other and whispered "I love you" before turning out the lights. 

**************************************

The pain in your back returned, waking you at several points through the night. You left Tom to sleep instead of waking him, at least one of you would be well rested when the baby came. The next time you woke, it wasn't just pain in your back that startled you. Your stomach was cramping agonisingly and you sat up, almost doubling over. You suppressed a scream as your abdomen convulsed. You shook Tom awake, cursing as another spasm of pain hit.  
"What is it darling?" He asked groggily.  
"Oh. My. God" you said as water began to pool between your legs.  
"Sweetheart is it the baby? Is she coming?" Tom pressed, a hint of panic in his voice.  
You nodded frantically. You clenched your teeth when your next contraction came, gripping onto the bed sheet. Tom rubbed your back until it passed. He helped you dress into a loose pair of tracksuit bottoms and a baggy t-shirt before quickly dressing himself. He took the bag of essentials to the car that you'd packed, ready for the big day. You were tentatively descending the stairs when he ran back inside and steadied you with his long limbs. He guided you to the car and strapped you in as comfortably as he could.  
"Are you doing alright love?" he asked as he started the engine and pulled out of the drive.  
"Yep" you puffed breathlessly "but the contractions are getting closer together now, they're only about two minutes apart".  
"I'll be as quick as I can sweetheart" Tom soothed you.  
You arrived at the hospital and gave your name to the lady on the maternity reception. She picked up the phone and dialled your midwife.  
"Helen, Mrs Hiddleston has just come in. She's having contractions and her waters have already broke". She put the phone down. "I'll get a porter to come and take you to the delivery suite and then Helen will come and check if you're ready to go into labour" she smiled at you. Tom thanked her and then guided you towards a chair to wait for the porter to come. You squeezed his hand accidentally when your stomach cramped again.  
"Sorry" you gasped.  
"Don't worry about it love, do whatever you need".  
Tom grabbed you under the arms to lift you into the wheelchair when the porter came. He took you to a private room in a ward through the set of double doors on the right of the waiting room. Tom steadied you as you sat back on the bed. The porter left and the midwife came in.  
"Right Mrs Hiddleston" she began "I've just got a couple of questions before I examine you". She followed the questions she had on her form, scribbling quick notes down. "Okay, do you want to just pop this gown on and we'll see how far you've dilated". She drew the curtain to give you some privacy. You stripped off your clothes and tugged the gown on over your head. Tom pulled back the curtain and the midwife came back in.  
"Just sit back and try to be as still as possible, these examinations can be a bit uncomfortable." said Helen "You're at seven centimetres which is really good, it should only be an hour or two until you're fully dilated".  
She strapped a belt to your stomach to monitor your baby's heart rate and left you to wait with Tom. 

**************************************

"I can't do this" you sobbed as yet another contraction had you almost howling.  
"Yes you can darling" Tom soothed "you're the strongest person I know. It won't be long now and we'll have our daughter".  
"I just wan't to fucking push!" you cried.  
"Breathe love" Tom said tying back your hair "just breathe".  
You took short deep breathes to calm yourself and suppress your urge to push.

**************************************

When you finally reached ten centimetres, the midwife told you it was time to push.  
It felt as if someone was tearing you in half and tears stung your eyes. You were stifling and sweat clung to your body.  
"Come on love" said Tom, trying to encourage you.  
"I'm trying" you groaned "but it's pretty fucking difficult".  
"One, two, three" counted the midwife.  
You mustered up all your energy to push.  
A cry escaped your lips.  
"You're doing really well" the midwife said, but all you wanted was to hear your baby. "I'm going to have to make a small cut in the perineum to help get the baby out Mrs Hiddleston, will that be okay?".  
"A cut?" Tom asked alarmed.  
"It's called an episiotomy, I'll give you a local anaesthetic injection first so it won't hurt, and it will heal with time" explained Helen.  
You nodded, you were willing to do anything to help your baby.  
She gave you the injection and waited for the anaesthetic to kick in before making the cut.  
After a few more excruciating pushes Helen told you she could see your baby's head. You took a deep breath to prepare yourself to push again. You whimpered, almost defeated.  
"You can do this sweetheart" Tom said placing a kiss on your head "you're being so brave".  
Tom's words gave you the strength you needed for one final push. You heard cries fill the room and you looked up at the midwife who was holding your baby in her hands.  
"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Hiddleston. You have a baby girl".  
You let out a sigh and fell back against the pillows, your head on Tom's arm.  
"Well done darling" he whispered to you. The midwife asked him if he wanted to cut the cord, and, grinning excitedly through his tears, he moved tentatively to the other end of the bed. He cut the cord and your daughter was wrapped up given to her father, as the midwife stitched you up. She looked so tiny in Tom's big strong arms. Exasperated, you stared lovingly into his eyes. He brought your daughter over to you, and you both smiled down at the small life you had created together. Tom turned to look at you, tears brimming in his eyes.  
"Thank you so much for bringing our daughter into the world. I love you so much".  
You smiled weakly and whispered that you loved him too. He placed the tiny baby in your arms and she immediately stopped crying and wriggled further into your warmth.  
"You're a natural" breathed Tom, overwhelmed.  
Your daughter let out a small yawn and began to fall asleep, safely secured in your arms. You smiled, loving that a small part of Tom was lying sound asleep in your arms. Tom traced his finger over her face and her perfectly pouted lips.  
"She looks just like you" Tom gushed.  
The midwife took your daughter to be washed and weighed and to make sure that everything was as it should be. When she returned she handed her back gently to you, and left you, Tom and your daughter alone together.  
"She's so perfect" you whispered "definitely worth all that pain".  
Tom kissed you gently on the lips, climbing into bed next to you.  
"Our perfect Mira-Grace" he said softly.  
"Mira-Grace?" you asked.  
"Yep, you always liked Mira, and Grace is my favourite name, so why not both?" he replied.  
You chuckled "So you get to decide her name then, after I've carried her for nine months?".  
"Well I did help make her" Tom winked.  
"Which wasn't exactly hard, and, it was pretty enjoyable if I remember" you teased.  
"Oh, was it? Well I suppose we'll have to do it again sometime then" he smirked.  
You ran your hand over the soft covering of hair on her head.  
"It suits her actually. Mira-Grace Hiddleston" you said.  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Tom agreed.  
You leaned your head into the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around you. You were finally complete; you had a perfect husband, and now you had a perfect daughter too.


End file.
